


Once upon a dream

by Theblackfangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: Was it a dream or was it another life?





	Once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot inspired by Once Upon a Dream by Lana del Rey and an actual dream I had

"Don't you die one me F/n!"

I heard his voice but as hard as I was trying; I couldn't keep focus. I wanted too; there wasn't anything I wanted more in the world than to stay with him. I wanted to tell him I loved him; I wanted to tell him that it would be okay, that he would be okay. That he'd live without me just fine. He was humanity's strongest. That one day...Somehow I knew I'd see him again.

But I couldn't, I could already feel myself fading away.

I was dying.

"F/n," He called out my name again. I couldn't see his face, but I could hear the emotions in his voice. I could hear all the hurt and pain; I could hear how this was destroying him. I wish I could stop his pain. But I could only taste the saltiness of my blood as a cough trying to breathe. I didn't have long. 

"I have nothing else without you; you have to hold on just a little longer, Please" He begged. "F/n!" 

There just wasn't anything I could do. I couldn't say or do anything, to put him at ease. I was leaving him...

~~~

I snapped up just as I felt like I was about to take my last breath. Coughing, and trying to catch my breath now, I frantically looked around the room to see where I was at. 

I was home. 

In my own bed. 

I started to scratch my head. 

Everything was normal. I was in my own room. I lived here. I'm F/n everything was as normal as it was when I went to bed last night. I looked at my clock that was on the side of my bed. It was 8 am. Well, I'm up in time...but still...

It was a dream. Or more like a nightmare...

I was dreaming I was about to die? I rubbed my face. I hate those types of dreams. I started to cough again. Fuck, what was that? It felt so real. Like I was really in another world. I got up out my bed I needed some water. As I was walking to the kitchen, I started to try to make sense of whatever it was I just dreamt. 

Giants? Yeah, I think there were giants in it? But why? And I feel like I was in some type of military. And something crushed me...I touched my side...That pain felt so real though...Everything about that dream felt real. There was so much but the more and more I tried to make sense of it all the more I was forgetting. It was like I just lived a whole life.

There was something else about it I wanted to remember too...

There was a guy in it.

Wait! There was a guy? Who was he? 

I bearly remember his face. He was...Short I think? He had short dark hair too. But it was in his face...He was so handsome...He was perfect...I think he was the most perfect man I ever knew...But I didn't know him. But I feel like we were perfect in my dream. Yeah. It's coming to me a bit; at least the parts about him. We were perfect together. We were like this crazy team...And I was just...Just so in love with him...

I don't remember details or anything, but I just know he was everything to me...Like I think whoever he was I was really in love with him...

I laughed out loud to myself. That's crazy.

I can't believe I just dreamt of a perfect partner and I can't even what he looks like. Hell, what was his name though? 

I stood there leaning on the counter. It's not coming to me...although his face is becoming a bit more clear...he looks like a lee or something. I shook my head again. I'm crazy...Am I so lonely now I'm dreaming of the perfect man now? If I tell Sasha, she'll fall on the floor laughing and just tell me it's another reason I need some dick in my life. 

I put my cup in the sink. Still thinking about the man in my dreams...

He seemed so real...

What a shame he isn't.

Levi Pov

"Anything!" 

I yelled at the old woman in fount of me. 

"I'll do anything, just don't take her from me." 

I looked down at her. At the love of my life. The woman who made me feel, again. The woman who I've met no less than three months ago but I would do anything for. She was my salvation. 

Yet I was laying on the floor watching her gasp for air. 

"Don't let her die. How can I save her?" I begged the woman who looked down at us.

"There isn't anything you I can do..." 

"There has to be something!" I yelled I looked back at her, "It will be alright." I told her holding her hand. Trying to give her some type of comfort. I could see all the fear in her eyes. I just wanted to take away the pain from her. I didn't even understand what was going on. I was just determined not to give up "There has to be something, Don't take her from me." 

"There isn't anything I can do for you," she said. 

Damnit. I could feel a disappear in my soul that I hadn't felt in years. That I didn't think I could ever feel again. 

"That is," The woman spoke up again.

I snapped my head at her. Was there hope?

"In this life." 

~~~

Beep, Beep, Beep.

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to register the sound I was hearing. 

I sighed my alarm. 

I moved to turn it off. It was 8 am. 

I turned back over on my back, yawning. I rubbed face, but as I did, I could feel the traces of tears coming from my eyes. I slowly sat up. He'll I was still crying. Not I rubbed my eyes, What was I crying for? 

But that's when something hit me. 

What the hell did I just dream about? 

I was yelling at somebody I think? Or was it?

There might have me a girl? Yeah...A girl with (hair color) hair. And (eye color) eyes. They...she was something else...Hmm. Whatever it was about it was weird I think. I got my bed. I went ahead and started to make it up so I can get in the shower. 

I know I got a busy day. 

But something about her eyes wasn't getting out my head. Who was she? 

I know I haven't met her before...Of have I? It's not Like I pay attention to the people Furlan introduce me too. Maybe I'll ask him. What was her name? My mind went blank. I just had, shit. What was her name? Damnit. 

I shrugged it off. It can't be anything important; other wise I'd remember it. Although I have to admit whatever I dreamed about left me feeling tired. I wish I'd remembered it. I can only remember those (eye color). It was like something I had never seen before. She was so beautiful. 

By now I was in the shower, and I washed the water over my face. 

Who was she?

Your Pov

"I had the strangest dream last night," I told Sasha as we just walked out of our sociology class. We had about an hour until the next lesson started; so we were on your usual route to the little cafe the college had downstairs to get something to snack on. 

"Oh yeah?" 

I hummed in response. I know at first I didn't want to tell her about my mystery man that came to me in my dreams last night. But it was just so weird. And I couldn't get his face out of my head. I needed to tell someone. "It was kinda funny, actually." 

"What happened?" She asked me.

"I had this boyfriend, and he was like so real. I mean it was like I had the perfect relationship with him, whoever he was." 

"So it wasn't anyone you knew?" She asked, but I could hear the laugh in her voice. I knew it was a bad idea to tell her. 

"It's not funny." 

Sasha put her hands up in defense, "I never said it was." I watched her cover her mouth, "It's a little...Er, concerning then. You dreaming about guys you don't even know what did he look like? Was he cute?" 

I rolled my eyes. She was no help. So I ignored her, but Sasha nudged me, "You can't start a story and then stop talking." 

"Yes, he was," I tried to think of someone he looks like, "Um...you know...I got nothing, but he was hot as hell," I laughed it off. 

Sasha laughed along with me. "Who knows, maybe it was a sign. What if you meet Mr. right today or something." 

"As If!" I Laughed. "I don't have luck like that. And especially not with guys, you know that." 

It was true every guy I had ever been with always screwed me over somehow. The last guy, I was with actually already had a whole girlfriend with my exact same first name! How crazy is that? And the guy before that? He decided he wanted my old best friend at the time more than me! And don't get me started on the guy before him! So because I had so many issues with dating I've kinda given up. I just don't have any luck with dating; I figured I'd just die alone or with a bunch of fish. No cats just because I have stupid cat allergies. I mean I've accepted that would be the case for me for a while now, and it's okay, do I want someone to lay in bed with and love, yeah it would be nice. But I'm just so over the drama. 

We got to the cafe and were getting a table. As Sasha was putting her stuff down, "I don't know, I think you're just being dramatic."

"Am not." 

"Are too, You're only 23. You haven't lived long enough to give up on love. Someone is out there for you." 

"Tch," I rolled my eyes and started to look around the dinner, "Right because the man of my dreams will just walk right in here-" 

But just as those words were coming out my mouth, like it was as someone had just said 'bet.'

because my eyes landed on the figure of the same man from my dream.

And out of now where a name came from my lips.

"Levi." 

Levi Pov

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked Furlan. 

We had just got down with one of our morning classes, and I wanted to go back to our dorm, but Furlan insisted that we try out the college cafe he heard about from someone else. "You don't even like coffee." 

"Do too," Furlan said in a monotone voice. "And I don't want anything right now I just wanted to check it out. I heard it was nice." 

"Then do it on your own time, and don't drag me along with you." 

Furlan chuckled," It will be real quick, plus I head they served tea down here," He said as we walked down the stairs. 

As we went a notice some random girl looking at me talking to her friends but eyeing me down. 

That sort of thing happens a lot, although I don't pay them much attention when they do that. But it did make me remember that girl that was in my dream. That's right I meant to asked Furlan if we knew someone like her. But her name still couldn't come to me.

"Hey, do we know anyone with (Eye color) eyes?" 

"Huh?" 

"Do we know any girls with like a deep shade off (eye color) eyes? I feel like I met someone like that, but their name isn't coming to me." 

"Can't say that I know, I mean I don't remember people by their eye color. If you told me something else about her, I'd know, But I can't do nothing with that." 

He did have a point; that was stupid of me to ask. "Forget I asked." 

"Why?" He asked me, "What the case with her?"

"Nothing." I didn't want to talk about it. But I did wish I could get her eyes off my mind. They were soulful. And she was just something else. I don't know who she was either. Usual when you dream, you dream of someone you know. But this girl was completely new to me. Yet it felt like I knew her for years. If only I could remember her name. 

We walked into the cafe, and Furlan looked around. "It's nice in here." 

I looked over everything while Furlan walked off. It did have a cozy feeling to it. It wasn't bad. Not somewhere I'd hand out a lot though. I started to walk around and see everyone who was hanging out in the room. I guess if you want to study it's a nice place to visit. Furlan did mention they had tea. Who knows if he has some girl in the dorm one night I might come down here to chill. 

"Excuse me? Levi?" 

I heard my name called, but the voice didn't sound familiar. Or did it. 

I turned around to see who had tapped on my shoulder, but when I saw them, I involuntarily took a step back. It was her, the girl from my dream. And just by seeing her face in a flash it was like her name just popped into my head. 

"F/n?" 

This was something strange. But I got this sudden desire to be close to her. To hold her. To kiss her. I know her — those eyes. It was such a familiar gleam in her eyes that I know, that I know her. And I know I love her. I've always loved her. 

I know I had a whole life with this woman, but I know I haven't too. This is my first time ever seeing her, But I know I love her. I know she's important to me. I

I can't describe it. 

But I know we belong together, and by the way, she's looking at me, I know she knows too.

Your Pov

This was unreal 

It wasn't nature, but when I saw him, it was like my body was being pulled in his direction. Who was he? And how had I known him before? Like I knew, I knew him. I've seen him before I've been with him before. It was Levi, my Levi! But I know for a fact I've never seen this man a day in my life. 

But I knew him. 

I couldn't control myself. I walked to him. I had too. I knew I knew him; I just wished he knew me. 

I tapped on his shoulder saying his name. I didn't even feel bad I know it's his name. 

When he turned to me, and I had a closer look, I knew I wasn't wrong. And by the ways he stepped back and stared at me, I know he felt it too. And when he whispered my name, it confirmed it. He knew me. We knew each other from my dream. I couldn't explain it. But it was something like fate.

At this point, I was trying to form words, but I didn't know what to say, I could only look at him. And I knew I loved him. Everything in me spoke out loud. It was as though everything in my soul and body said I loved him...just like in my dream. 

I shook my head, this was crazy though, what are my first words to him are? Was I over thinking this? What was going on in his head?

"Do I know you?" 

He looked at me with a boyish smirk that I could see I had already fallen for. 

"I don't think so...at least not in this life." 

I almost wanted to laugh. I fiddled with hands, "I don't know I can't help but feel like I've met you before." I smiled at him.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I get that feeling too." 

We made eye contact. 

"Like in a dream," We both said together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
